


Tears of Gold

by Reagen_S



Series: Dripping Emerald and Gold [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad Ending, Work In Progress, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagen_S/pseuds/Reagen_S
Summary: A Pietro/OFC work, part of a series that I am working on. Unbetaed, as usual. I'm uploading this now but it is definitely still a work in progress so I'll be going back through and editing sometime soon.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday night and Tony was throwing another party at the Avengers tower. Tony was my best friend since high school and I was probably the only girl he hadn't flirted with. We were really close, more like siblings than friends. And while Tony had his suits, I could shape-shift into any animal or take on their characterizations. I thought it was a lot cooler than a tin suit. I sighed dreading going to the party. I hated parties and preferred to be by myself or with a few friends, not surrounded by tons of people. But I started getting ready because tony would guilt trip me if I didn't go.

20 minutes later, I left my apartment and called Tony on my way to the car.

"Hey, Tony! It's Lydia, I'm on my way." "Awesome. Hey, have you met the twins yet? I think you'd really like Pietro." I thought for a second, trying to recall if I had. "No, I don't think I have. Wasn't Pietro the one who saved Clint's life?" I asked, vaguely remembering something like that. "Yeah but that's not why you'd like him. According to Nat, he's 'hot and has a sexy accent'. Her words, not mine." I groaned. "Tony I swear. If you try to set me up with one of your friends again..." "I'm not!" he protested. "Uh huh. You better not be. Poor Steve still hasn't recovered from that. And neither have I." Tony huffed quietly.

He had locked Steve Rogers and me in a closet and refused to let us out until we 'confessed our love and kissed'. We both threatened and I cursed Tony out, resulting in a very annoyed Tony. Steve finally had just awkwardly pecked me on the lips so we would be let out. I had glared at Tony and immediately left to walk home.

"I already promised you AND Steve that I would stop doing that. Also, that was like two months ago, chill." There was a moment of silence. "Tony, that was last week." He paused, probably counting. "Huh you're right." he finally said. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm right, Tony. I was there. I'm almost there I'll see you in a few." "See ya." "Bye, Tony."

After parking my car in Tony's massive garage, I walked to the front door slowly, trying to take as much time as possible. I entered the lobby, flashing my ID at the lady sitting at the front desk as I headed towards the shiny chrome elevators.

As soon as I stepped in, an artificial voice chirped, "Hello, Lydia DeMark. Tony told me to inform you that the party is on floor 18 and that he'll wait by the bar for you." "Thank you, Friday." Friday was Tony's new AI. She got the job done but she was a little too perky for my taste, in comparison to Jarvis.

The doors slid open, revealing a sea of people and loud, thudding music. I shook my head and went towards the bar to find Tony. I looked around for him but couldn't find him so I ordered a glass of red wine then headed up to the roof. Since next to no one knew how to get up here, it was almost always peaceful. I walked over to the ledge and sat down carefully, trying not to spill my wine. I wasn't concerned about the fall, I rather liked heights. It was quiet and calm, the Manhattan skyline glittering like jewels against the night sky. I knew that Tony logged when everyone left so I had to stay until at least eleven thirty, or else he'd hound me about it. I glanced at my watch. It was barely nine. I sipped my wine, trying not to get any of the ruby liquid on my pale dress.

Sensing someone behind me, I turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

"May I sit here?" A man asked behind me, his accent making the words sound thick. A tall, handsome man with softly curled silver hair and light blue dress shirt stood apprehensively behind me. 

I nodded hesitantly, trying to figure out who he was. "Yeah, of course." He seemed nice and wasn't trying to kill me so far. Anyone who could get into one of Tony's parties was probably safe. A thought occurred to me. 

"Wait, Tony didn't send you did he?" I asked, scared he was going to lock me on the roof with this handsome stranger. Although kissing him wouldn't be that bad, I mused. The stranger's voice brought me back into focus. "No, I came up here to escape my sister and that awful pounding noise that is passing as music." I laughed, feeling relieved that we wouldn't be left on the roof. 

"Me too. I'm Lydia by the way." "Pietro." He said, sitting down to my right. We sat in comfortable silence for a moment. "Why were you so worried Tony had sent me?" He asked after a moment. I laughed quietly. "Tony keeps trying to help me find a date. Last time it was poor Steve. Still hasn't recovered. Too bad Tony has." I said wistfully. 

We chatted about our families and jobs. I was shocked at how much of my self I revealed, as I was typically very guarded and reserved with new people. 

The conversation had somehow morphed into an appreciation of the view. He looked down, brow slightly furrowed. " It is very good but aren't you worried about falling?' He asked. "No," I said. I thought for a moment, debating whether or not to show off a little. 

"Do you wanna know why?" I asked as he looked at me curiously. "Yes, of course." I smiled broadly, feeling the excitement thrum in my veins. "Alright, but you have to trust me. Just stay there." He looked nervous as I got closer to the edge. "Trust me." I called softly, a smile lingering on my lips. I stood on the ledge, spread my long arms out and I winked at him as I fell backward off of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited a moment, flipping easily through they sharp air, wanting to scare him a little. Then I focused on the mental image of my wings, willing them to come out. They shot out, 20 glorious feet of golden feathers. I rose back up to the top where Pietro waited, astonished. I landed a few feet away, making sure not to accidentally whack him in the face with my wing. That would've been a bit awkward if not funny. I rolled my shoulders and tucked my wings back, feeling them melt seamlessly into my back. I walked back to the ledge, savoring his look of amazement and awe. He did a double take when he looked at my back, smooth and unmarked. 

"That is spectacular!" He exclaimed. "Thanks. What about you?" I asked, smiling. He looked faintly embarrassed and hesitant so I bumped his shoulder with mine. "Come on! Please? I showed you mine!" I joked. He sighed and looked at the rooftop before shaking his head. "Fine but not up here. It wouldn't be safe." He gently grabbed my hand and led me towards the entrance. We stepped into the elevator and he began talking quickly to Friday in another language. Friday said something back and a second later the elevator finally stopped, at floor 26. Our hands still intertwined, we walked into the giant room. It was almost like an apartment but bigger. He led me to a gray couch and made sure I was settled before running over to the smaller kitchen. Running wasn't quite the right word for it though, because it was faster than that and it left a faint trail of blue-grey behind. It looked more like zooming. I nodded to myself, amused by my name for it. I idly thought about the strength of Tony's wine. It felt a bit stronger than normal wine. He 'zoomed' over to me and sat down, two glasses and a bottle of red wine in his hands. "Drink with me, mylashka?" He asked. I nodded and took the glass from him. The wine was bittersweet and made me feel a little tipsy. "So, what, you're really fast?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, taking a long drink from his glass. "Pretty much." He grinned.

As the night went on, we finished a bottle and a half of wine, making us a bit more than slightly tipsy. Mainly me though. I tried to stand up again to go home, teetering unsteadily on my gold pumps. Then I fell down again landing in Pietro's lap. It was really comfortable so I gave up on trying to get up and go home. "Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked, my words slurring together as I blinked sleepily at him. He nodded and moved back, resting his head on the couch's pillows. He pulled me closer to him, his arms ensnaring me. And we fell asleep, our bodies tangled comfortably together.

I woke the next morning with a bad headache and completely hung over. I tried to hide from the light, snuggling my face into a shoulder. I stopped abruptly. A shoulder? The sun? I lived alone with heavy-duty shades because I hated the mornings. I pulled back, trying to see who it was. But the light was too sharp and my vision was a little blurry so I clung a little closer to the warm arms encircling me and fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mylashka- dear or love  
> according to Google, the primary language in Sokovia is Ukranian so that's what I'll be using in this story. I don't speak Ukranian, so hopefully google translate can do the language justice


End file.
